


Curiosity

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Top!Anthony, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's been an open minded guy for as long as anyone can remember. So when Anthony asks him if they could explore sex together, Adam's natural response is to agree.</p><p>Rated E for heavy sexual content.</p><p>[011]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanstrenchcoatangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/gifts).



> SeaChaos as requested by deanstrenchcoatangel. Didn't really know if you wanted a smutty fic, but here it is anyway.  
> Feel free to request a pairing you'd like to see me write a one-off for in the comments.
> 
> Now, enjoy this sin. \:D/
> 
> Disclaimer: This doesn't reflect the sexuality or feelings of the actual people mentioned. 99.9% fiction.  
> Reminder: contains adult themes and sexually explicit language. Don't read further unless you're comfortable with this!

"What do you say, Adam?"

Anthony looks expectantly at Adam, who is deep in thought about his proposal. Adam hadn't really fooled around with another man before, but at the same time it wasn't because he didn't want to. It's because he never found the right opportunity. And now, he and Chilled were together in his apartment on a rainy Friday evening, with only their clothing and Adam's approval stopping them from going wild.

"Have you ever done this before?" Adam asks, with a touch of worry in his voice. He raises his hand sheepishly behind his neck, rubbing it for some kind of self-assurance.  
Anthony chuckles under his breath. "Yeah. In my senior years it was rare for me not to be fucking someone at least once a day."  
Smirking, Adam turns to look at Anthony.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Anthony runs his hand along the bedsheets that separates them, and Adam does the same. Their hands finally touch, then drift past each other as they meander to each other's bodies. Adam winces as Anthony squeezes his crotch. He is already semi-hard, and isn't wearing jeans with any breathing room, so the hard fabric presses down onto the head of his erupting dick.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?" Anthony growls, gripping Adam's loose shirt and pulling it upwards.  
Adam's grey shirt is discarded on the floor, along with his tighter pants and equally ill-fitting boxer shorts. He sits entirely naked as Anthony begins to slather his neck with biting kisses, his dick twitching rapidly from his sudden arousal. Not wanting to be completely submissive, Adam undresses Anthony at the same time, and in a matter of minutes, nothing remains in their way.

Anthony ruthlessly pins Adam to the bed on his back as he observes the body below him. His torso is lean and barren of hair, already covered in a thin layer of sweat, which compliments his chunkier thighs and smaller face. From first glances, he seems like an ideal partner, and even though Anthony hasn't cared much about dick size in the past, it's apparent that Adam has a plentiful package to complete him.

"You look great," Anthony comments.  
Adam laughs comfortably. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Anthony lowers himself onto Adam's smaller frame, strategically rubbing his junk into Adam's as he did so. Adam lets out a brief cry of surprise as Anthony rolls his hips to initiate frotting, but somehow maintains his eye contact.  
"I've got to get you warmed up first," Anthony replies, lost in lust.

He begins to thrust faster, letting his forehead rest next to Adam's, enjoying the occasional panting that came from his new bottom. Adam basks in his testosterone high, trying not to prematurely orgasm before they'd even started. To distract himself, Adam closes his eyes and lays as still as he can, feeling his dick reach its complete erect length, and pulsing fervently against his stomach.

The frotting finally subsides, and Anthony trails back down Adam's body, leaving a continuous line of hickeys in his wake. Adam tenses as Anthony reaches the base of his dick, which is screaming for attention, but Anthony ignores it. Instead, Anthony uses his tongue to fondle Adam's balls, sucking on them gently. Muffled cries of pleasure escape Adam's throat as he itches for the foreplay to end.

Anthony slides off the bed to break away from Adam. He proceeds to search his bedside table, telling Adam to stand up also. Anthony pulls out a chair that was tucked into his desk next to his bed, and slides it closer to the bedside table. He seats himself with the bottle of lubricant he retrieved from his drawers, and beckons Adam over.

"What are you doing?" Adam asks.  
Anthony spreads his legs wider open, unscrewing the bottle cap. "Sit on my lap, facing me."

Adam does as he is told, and straddles over Anthony's legs, sticking his butt out, and cradling his arms around Anthony's neck. They mutually lean into a ferocious kiss as Anthony's lube covered fingers make their way behind Adam's butt. He slowly presses one finger against Adam's entrance, savouring the whimper that echoed down his throat.  
They pause their kiss for a moment.  
"Tell me if I go too fast," Anthony says.  
Adam nods simply, and returns back to their messy kiss.

Anthony presses against Adam's asshole harder this time, feeling one of his fingers slip inside. Adam shivers at the cold feeling of the liquid, but quickly adjusts to it. Anthony moves his fingers around, gradually slipping a few more inside as he feels Adam relax for him. Anthony then thrusts his fingers in and out, waiting for Adam's moans to die down. Adam tilts his head back to breathe and Anthony watches his eyes for any discomfort.

"A-Anthony...please fuck me..."  
Anthony grins and withdraws his fingers from Adam, instructing him to raise his body. Adam can already feel the emptiness of his ass, craving for it to be filled again. He finally pushes himself up. Anthony takes the condom, which he got with the lubricant, and peels it open. Adam helps him put it on correctly, and then apply further lubricant.

Anthony uses one hand to support Adam's back, and the other to guide his dick to Adam's asshole. Adam takes the inviation, and resumes his position on Anthony's lap, feeling the tip of Anthony's dick pressing his entrance. Silence falls as Adam slides down Anthony's shaft, taking several inches of his rock hard meat inside him. He makes it halfway down before stopping and panting.  
"You're doing great," Anthony reassures him, smiling patiently.  
Adam bites his lip and lowers himself again, eventually hitting Anthony's thighs as the last inch goes inside him. Anthony moves his hands to cup each of Adam's buttcheeks, spreading them apart to make sure he is completely inside.

Adam's panting quickens as he wills his body up, and then down. Anthony relishes Adam's slurring moans as he hits the base of his dick again.  
Adam learns to bounce himself using small squats, and picks up the pace. Adam's butt now slaps against Anthony's thighs, the lubricant providing a wet and sensual sound each time Adam bounced.

"Your dick feels so good," Adam remarks, leaning back in to kiss Anthony.  
Anthony joins in with Adam's bouncing, thrusting in time with him to make his dick go deeper and deeper. Adam can barely hold the kiss from swearing under his breath and moaning occasionally as Anthony's dick rubs against his prostate.

"I think I'm about to come," Adam mutters as he feels the surges of adrenaline pumping around his system.  
Anthony increases his thrusting speed in a matter of seconds, feeling Adam's ass clenching around his shaft, as Adam feels the final moans knock out of his throat.

"Fuck!" Adam screams, his ass clenching wildly, reaching his orgasm.  
His hands grip tightly against Anthony's thighs, nails digging in as he erupts violently on Anthony's bare chest. The splatter of his come hits Anthony, which lets Anthony know to slow down.

Adam stands up, only to collapse on the bed a few seconds later, drained of his energy. Anthony jumps over to the bed, positioning himself over Adam so that he could jerk off over him.  
"Shit, I'm about to--!"  
He furiously pumps himself to hit his own orgasm, shooting his hot load on Adam's face. Adam sticks his tongue out expectantly, letting some of his partner's seed land on it. He swallows the sticky-sweet ejaculate and watches Anthony drop on the bed beside him.


End file.
